


Kept Secrets

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Series: Qian Manor - The Supernatural Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe Witches, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Johnny is a werewolf, Knotting, Kun narrates, M/M, My First Smut, References to Knotting, Supernatural Elements, Ten is a witch, Two Shot, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Ten has a secret. A big secret. A secret that creates black, inky tattoo's all over his arms and causes a giant beast to have tea party's in the middle of the forest. With this secret comes great hurt and anxiety about his boyfriend, Johnny, finding out. Little does Ten know that Johnny has a secret too, and Johnny's secret will lead him to finding out Ten's. If only Ten had listened to Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Qian Manor - The Supernatural Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta'd and is subject to change or be edited. Part two is not up yet, but will be posted two. Part one DOES NOT contain any smut, however, sexual references at the very end. Part two will contain smut.

The full, midnight moon hung high in the nearly black, cloudless sky. Qian Kun sat on the old creaky porch, back resting in the springy green chairs nursing the red liquid inside the small China teacup, his dear friend, Lee Taeyong, sitting across from him, drinking a honey colored liquid from his own cup. The porch overlooked a beautiful garden, filled with gloriously extravagant flowers that Taeyong took special pride in. It was a wonder the others hadn’t seemed to notice that the flowers never died, even in the winter. Apart from the garden was a yard, the grass cut short, and a laundry line running across from the edge of the porch to a sturdy oak at the edge of the woods. The yard was filled with various items, from broken laundry baskets and empty buckets to curiously placed dog bones and old shoes. Beyond the yard was a vast, dense wood that stretched on for miles and never seemed to touch anyone else's property. That was one of the reasons Kun had purchased this house so many years ago, and, as a slightly familiar howl from a wolf filled the air, followed by two more distinct howls, Kun was even more glad. 

“Beautiful night,” Taeyong muttered, keeping his voice low so as not to wake any of the house occupants. 

Kun hummed in response, taking another sip from his teacup. 

The howls died down and silence settled over the two friends again, until the soft squeaking of the opening back door alerted them both that someone was awake. Their heads turned toward the door just as another friend, Ten, stepped onto the porch, dressed in a long dark cloak, carrying a wicker basket filled with black objects in various shapes. His bare feet crept across the porch, attempting not to wake anyone, seemingly unaware of the two sitting in their green chairs. 

“Little late to be going out for a stroll,” Kun spoke softly.

Ten’s body jolted, as if his soul were jumping from his skin in that moment. He turned to face Kun and Taeyong, his dark eyes wide. 

“You scared me!” he hissed when he’d regained his senses. 

Kun shrugged and took another sip from his teacup. 

“Little late to be going out for a stroll,” he repeated. 

Ten rolled his eyes and stepped toward the three little steps leading into the grass. 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Kun rolled his eyes. As far as excuses went, this was one of Ten’s lamest. He knew exactly where Ten was going, Ten knew he knew too. 

“What? Couldn’t sleep without your giant cuddle bear?” Taeyong asked teasingly. 

Ten hummed in agreement. 

“I hate when he’s not here. But I also don’t want to tell him he can’t go out with his friends for beers,” he said. 

Kun sighed at this. 

“Just be careful, there are wolves out tonight. Don’t want to get gobbled up,” Taeyong offered. 

A slight smile tugged to the corners of Kun’s mouth at the innuendo only he and his friend understood. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ten waved off before stepping off the porch and into the grass. 

Kun nor Taeyong said anything else as Ten made his way across the yard before disappearing into the black woods just as another howl ripped through the air. 

“This is bound to be interesting,” Taeyong mused after Ten disappeared. 

“They’ve got to find out one way or another,” Kun added. 

“I still don’t understand how they’ve been dating for over a year and neither has picked up the oddities of the other,” Taeyong said. 

It was curious. Ten was obvious, but also weird, so when he carried that basket full of black candles into the forest, no one questioned his motives. Johnny on the other hand… Johnny was obvious. So obvious that Kun and Taeyong weren’t the only ones that knew of the giant man’s secrets. How Ten had missed it was beyond Kun. 

“Do you think they’ll figure it out tonight?” Taeyong asked. 

Kun brought his teacup back to his lips, polishing off the red liquid. 

“I suppose we’ll find out in the morning,” he said. 

He parted his lips, his fangs glistening in the moonlight as he ran his tongue over them, licking away the residual blood. 

“Afraid a certain someone won’t kiss you if you taste like blood?” Taeyong asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Goodnight Taeyong,” Kun replied with a groan. 

He stood up from his chair, taking his teacup with him. He walked inside, placing the cup in the sink before slowly walking up the stairs to crawl in bed with his girlfriend, who’d likely already fallen asleep. 

Whatever happened was going to happen. Johnny and Ten had chosen not to be honest with one another from the beginning. Perhaps tonight would mark the end of that. Perhaps tonight, the Wolf and the Witch would finally meet at last. 

~

Bare feet silently walked through the dark woods, never faltering even as questionable substances squished between his toes. He gave no inclination of being worried about the wolves howling somewhere deeper in the woods or the spooky noises coming from every direction. 

He walked until he was in roughly the center of the forest, far away from the large house that he didn’t have to worry about any of his curious housemates sneaking out into the woods to figure out what he was doing. 

He dropped the wicker basket he was carrying on the ground and carefully maneuvered around the black, waxy objects inside to pull out a black and white checkered picnic blanket. He unfolded it and fanned it out, letting it swoop delicately onto the mossy earth. He placed the basket in the center to hold it in place and pulled out the objects, eleven black candles, all burned to about the same height. He began placing them around the picnic blanket in a circle, being especially sure to make sure they were almost an equal distance apart. Once that was completed, he took from the basket two small teacups that he’d smuggled from the kitchen and Taeyong’s favorite tea kettle, still warm. He placed the kettle in the center of the blanket and the tea cups on each side, one for himself, and one for his guest. Finally, once all was set up, Ten pulled a lighter from the basket and moved the basket back onto the bare ground. He stripped off his black robe, revealing himself shirtless and in a pair of black boxer shorts he’d stolen from his boyfriend. His skin was finally on full view in the dim light of the moon. Sucken, black tattoos carved all over his chest and torso. Tattoos and symbols in Latin characters that almost screamed evil. The tattoos almost resembled scars from the various jagged edges of skin. They covered almost every inch of the male, chest, back, and down both his legs. 

Ten flicked on the lighter, as he moved to light the first candle, his eyes turned black as coal. He hovered the flickering flame over the first candle until the wick caught. Then Ten moved to the next one, patiently lighting all eleven candles before tossing the lighter back into the basket and sitting down on his side of the blanket. He closed his eyes for a small second. He could feel the power of the candles and the looming shadows of the demons and monsters he’d summoned just by existing here. A smile climbed onto his face as he took a deep, almost relaxing breath. 

“Azzoch, I summon you,” he breathed, voice level and smooth. 

He didn’t speak very loud but, as a gust of cold, sulfery wind splashed across his face, his smile grew wider and his eyes opened. 

Now, sitting across from him, giving him an almost irritated look, sat a creature that Ten had come to know very well, his Patron. A demonic creature named Azzoch. 

The creature had long legs and cloven feet, a large, stocky body, and thick arms. It’s hands were massive with spindled claws on each finger and it’s head like that of a bull's skull, but larger. A thin, fleshy membrane covered the skull, the nearly transparent dark skin pulled so taunt it appeared as though it would rip any moment. The creatures teeth were gnarly and huge, hidden slightly by bony lips composed of bunched up membrane around the mouth, and the creatures eyes were sunken into the skull, leaving two black holes. 

“Seriously?” the creature's voice boomed in a deep, ringing tone that was so obviously not a sound from humanity. 

“Tea party picnic,” Ten grinned as he grabbed the kettle in the center of the blanket and poured some of the warmed tea into the creature's cup and then his own. 

“Last time it was a ‘sleepover’ and this time a picnic. I wonder what next time will be,” the creature said, voice full of some combination of irritation and agony. 

Ten didn’t reply. He simply smirked and picked up his teacup, bringing it to his lips and slurping loudly. The creature groaned at this and reached to pick up its tea cup, however, a small teacup versus giant hands with spindle claws was not as simple as it might sound. He grunted in frustration as he attempted to pick up the cup and missing until finally, one of his claws hooked the tiny handle and he was able to lift up the cup. 

“You should show me more respect. I’m your patron after all,” the creature spoke, bringing the cup to his lips and tipping its contents into its mouth. 

“I’m also your only disciple. Therefore, I have the right to respect you as much or as little as I wish,” Ten chirped. 

The creature groaned again. Who knew that when Ten had signed his soul over to the devil that his patron demon would be the one regretting the deal. 

“Regretting living with the meatbags you call housemates yet?” the creature asked, changing the subject. 

Ten shot it a playful glare. 

“My boyfriend is one of those ‘meatbags’ thank you very much.”

“A meatbag that doesn’t know what you are?”

Ten shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m cherishing him as much as I can before he runs for the hills.”

The creature let out a little chuckle. 

“You knew what you were getting into when you made the deal.”

Ten glared again at the creature, but this time it wasn’t friendly. 

“Not fully! I didn’t know at the time that I’d fall in love and have to hide it from the person I loved!” he argued. 

“No one says you have to hide it,” the creature pointed out. 

“Johnny wouldn’t exactly understand if I just suddenly came out and said ‘Hey! I’m a demonic witch! I sold my soul to the devil and now I have a giant ox-like creature whom I have to meet with once a month!’” Ten complained. 

Another wolf howl caught Ten’s attention for a split second before he turned back to the creature. 

He sighed. He knew he shouldn’t be complaining. He’d chosen this life for himself. Now there was no going back. 

The sound of rustling leaves from somewhere behind him caught his attention, but he didn’t turn around. Whatever was out there couldn’t hurt either of them if it tried. 

“Whatever Ten, but if you lose him because you’re choosing not to be honest, don’t blame me. That’s on you.” 

Ten opened his mouth to retort when a sudden growling and snarling from some animal appeared behind him. Slowly, he turned around, only to come face to face with a large brown wolf, larger than any wolf he’d ever seen before. It had long, sharp teeth bared and growling, except, the odd thing was, it’s eyes weren’t fixated on Ten, but on Azzoch. 

“What the-” Ten murmured. 

“That thing looks like it wants to eat me alive! Why the hell is it not trying to rip you apart?!” the creature spoke. 

It would have been comical if Ten hadn’t been wondering the same thing. 

The wolf took a few steps forward, it’s massive feet moving around Ten, eyes still locked on Azzoch, growling getting louder now. Ten watched, frozen as this wolf bypassed him. The wolf had to know that Ten would be the easier choice to kill. Virtually impossible, but still easier than the demonic creature. So why was the wolf so fixated on said creature. It was almost like… like it was protecting Ten… But that was so weird. 

Ten had been so fixated on this wolf that he hadn’t noticed several other wolves surrounding them until the first wolves attention suddenly snapped to something on the other side of Ten. Rapidly, Ten moved his head just in time to watch another large wolf, although this one solid white, creeping towards Ten, it’s ember eyes full of hunger. It got closer and looked as though it were about ready to pounce. Ten steadied his hand, ready to knock this wolf back when it lunged for him, but the giant brown wolf beat him. It jumped over Ten to pounce on the white wolf, mouth wide open to rip the wolf’s throat. Ten let out a little yelp as the brown wolf’s paws hit the white wolf, knocking the wolf to the ground, but the fight wasn’t won. The white wolf fought its way up and snapped at the brown wolf’s throat. Loud, angry growls filled the air. Growls that, for some reason, made Ten’s heartbeat rise in his chest. He’d seen fights like this before, but now, as he watched the white wolf rip fur from the brown wolf’s pelt, he wanted to jump onto the brown wolf and save it. But right as he was about to do just that, another large wolf, this one black, jumped in. 

Ten was about to jump up, unsure if this wolf was there to help the white wolf or the brown wolf, but as the black wolf snapped hard at the white wolf’s throat, he relaxed slightly. He still didn’t quite understand what was going on, but the brown wolf had help. 

It was strange how attached he’d become to the brown wolf…

As the three wolves fought, Ten turned back to look at Azzoch, the demonic creature who had already vanished. Ten looked around at the circle of candles, three of which were blown out. He let out a breath and turned around to blow out the candles behind him when he came face to face with a smaller, reddish brown wolf who was just staring at him. The eyes of the wolf also very familiar, although he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen them. 

With the fight going on in the background, Ten waited for the wolf to pounce on him, however, the wolf lowered its head and slowly walked closer to Ten, but not in a hostile or aggressive way. It was almost acting as though it wanted Ten to pet him. 

Hesitantly, Ten brought a hand down on the soft fur of the wolf, earning himself a snort from the wolf that soon somehow made its way onto Ten’s lap. 

Why was this wolf so familiar? Why were all the wolves, save for the white one, so familiar?

As Ten’s fingers weaved through the reddish-brown wolf’s fur, he glanced over to the fight going on just in time for the white wolf to finally give up and run off as a third wolf, this one a honey brown, appeared. 

The brown wolf snarled at the black wolf that had come to it’s aid, the black wolf nodding and running off to chase after the white wolf. Ten stared at the exchange. Did that wolf just… nod…?

The brown wolf turned back around to face Ten, a growl rising from its lips, but not in a way that scared Ten. He knew, for some reason, that the wolf wouldn’t hurt him. 

The reddish brown wolf gave Ten a lick to the face before getting off his lap just in time for a grotesquely loud popping to fill Ten’s ears. His eyes locked back on the brown wolf in astonishment as the wolf’s bones began to reshape and the fur reseeding into skin before a tall, naked man stood in front of the group. 

Ten’s heart dropped as he stared open-mouthed at the man standing before him. In that moment, he realized two things. One, these wolves were not ordinary. They were indeed werewolves. And two, the brown wolf that had been trying to protect him, was his beloved boyfriend. Johnny. 

“So do you want to explain to me who the hell that was and what is all over your body?” Johnny asked, voice flared with anger. 

Ten shuddered lightly. It wasn’t a common occurrence for Johnny to get angry, but when he did, it always sent a spark through Ten’s core. However, now was not the time for that. 

“I think you have explaining to do too, Johnny Suh!” Ten fired back. 

His veins were on fire. Partly from rage, partly from the tone of Johnny’s voice, but he chose to focus on the rage and anger. How could Johnny have kept this secret from him?!

At Ten’s tone, Johnny took a long step forward and moved so that he was barely a foot away from Ten, towering over him. 

“Who was that,” Johnny growled.

Normally, Ten would feel an exhilarating sense of intimidation that would result in Ten pressed up against a wall. But now, it only made him angrier because he knew exactly what Johnny was trying to do. 

He placed his hands on Johnny’s chest and, using a force of strength that wasn’t entirely his own, he shoved the male back, hard. So hard, in fact, that his rear-end slammed into the ground, eliciting a surprised grunt from Johnny and a sinister growl in Ten’s direction from the honey colored wolf. 

Johnny sat up and placed a hand on the wolf’s flank lightly. 

“It’s OK, Yukhei.”

Ten’s eyes widened. 

“Yukhei?!” he exclaimed. 

Johnny let out another grunt as if to confirm Ten’s question before getting up, not bothering to dust off his backside. 

“What are you?” he asked. His voice was far from kind, and it almost made Ten want to wrap his arms around the taller male and beg for forgiveness. 

But he didn’t, whether it was from his own stubbornness or own sense of betrayal. 

“What if I don’t want to tell you?! You freaking liar!” Ten shrieked back. 

He knew he was as much in the wrong as Johnny was. They’d both lied and kept secrets, but that didn’t appease Ten in any way. 

“You’re calling me a liar?! I wasn’t the one having tea with some freaking demonic creature surrounded by candles and covered in black tattoos I sure as hell have never seen!”

Ten’s fingers balled into a fist and his eyes began to glow red. 

“Maybe I was having a meeting with my freaking patron! But here you are growling like a freaking crazy creature at it and now turning from a wolf into a human! You didn’t tell me you’re a freaking werewolf!” Ten shouted back, no longer bothering to be quiet. 

The ground beneath his feet began to quake, an effect on his overwhelming surge of rage. The shadows of the woods began to move, fangs and claws tearing themselves from the trees and ground, causing the reddish brown wolf to let out a yelp and run to stand behind Johnny with its tail between its legs. Johnny shot a glare at Ten before kneeling down to gently pat the wolf. 

“It’s alright, YangYang,” he soothed softly. 

The quaking stopped and Ten’s arms fell lax by his sides. He knew that the wolf had looked familiar. His little brother. He’d terrified his little brother. The one that had come to comfort him. 

“YangYang, I’m-” Ten began but he was cut off by a sharp glare from Johnny. 

His shoulders slumped. He should have told Johnny. Maybe if he had come clean, Johnny would have too. 

“Look, Johnny-” Ten began again, but this time he was cut off by a loud, ringing howl. 

Johnny turned to look in the direction of the howl along with Lucas and YangYang. 

“Jaehyun’s found the wolf,” Johnny said, although Ten knew he wasn’t talking to him. 

With that, Lucas moved away from Johnny and dashed off into the trees, YangYang hot on his trail. Johnny didn’t even spare Ten a glance before he was quickly growing fur and four wolvish legs. He dashed off into the woods and, it was at that exact moment that Ten’s heart dropped, because, he knew he'd royally screwed up. 

~

When Ten’s eyes opened the next morning, he knew what had happened the night before. He remembered the events of the evening, but that didn’t prepare him to wake up alone in his large King bed, Johnny’s side cold and still made up.

Ten sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe Johnny was still out with the boys… well, existing in some wolf’s den to last out the full moon. 

He still wasn’t accustomed to thinking about Johnny as a wolf…

There was a knock at the door and the person didn’t wait for Ten to invite them in before opening his door. 

“I brought you breakfast,” Taeyong’s voice greeted. 

Ten sighed. Taeyong. One of the only people that knew Ten’s secret. 

“You didn’t have to,” Ten muttered. 

He made no move to sit up to greet Taeyong or react appropriately to his guest. All he could be bothered to do was roll over in bed to face the male. 

“You got in really late last night. I figured you’d be tired… And I thought you could use a friend,” Taeyong spoke. 

He carried a tray over to Ten’s bedside table and placed it down. From where Ten lay, he could see the still steaming porridge in a fancy bowl, a smaller bowl of fresh fruit beside it. Ten made a face. Taeyong never seemed to get that this was Ten’s least favorite breakfast. But he knew the male made the easiest meals. He was still learning, after all. 

“So you heard?” Ten mumbled. 

He closed his eyes and sank deeper against his pillow with a groan. 

“YangYang told us this morning,” Taeyong answered. 

He felt around on the bed for Ten’s legs and, when he found them, he carefully pushed them to the side and moved to sit down on the bed, his hand coming to settle on Ten’s hip, stroking softly. 

“He’s a wolf,” Ten muttered. 

“Yes,” Taeyong answered. 

“And you knew…”

“Yes,” Taeyong spoke again. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Taeyong let out a sigh and moved his hand in soothing circles over Ten’s hip. 

“It wasn’t our place. Kun and I know everything that goes on in this house. We knew Johnny was a wolf. Actually, there’s not many people who don’t know. He doesn’t try to hide it. How you didn’t know is still a mystery to me.”

Ten groaned in slight annoyance. 

“We also knew what you were. We didn’t think it was our place to tell Johnny. We just kind of assumed when you two started getting serious that you’d talk it out together. But when you didn’t…” Taeyong trailed off. 

Ten let out a sigh and pulled the blankets over his head, hiding away in the shadows of his duvets. 

“Why didn’t you, Ten?” Taeyong asked. 

Ten sighed again but didn’t pull the duvet back.

“Because I love him,” he said. 

He felt Taeyong shift. 

“Shouldn’t that mean you tell him everything?” 

Ten shook his head although he knew Taeyong couldn’t see him. 

“I’m a freak Yong. I made that stupid deal when I was young and wanted power to get my mom away from that monster and my sister away from the men who hurt her. But it backfired. They had nothing to do with me because of my choice and I’ve had to live with that! Now they’re both gone. Everyone I love leaves me then dies! I couldn’t…” 

Tears peaked to Ten’s eyes and before he could hold them back, they were rolling down his cheeks, and with them, came the dam crashing down. His shoulders began to shake and quiver, tears openly spewing from his eyes, turning him into a blubbering mess. He curled in on himself slightly, hugging his knees to his chest.

As he sobbed, the bed moved and, for a moment, he thought Taeyong was leaving him to cry, but when the other side of the blanket lifted up and Taeyong’s body was sliding in beside Ten’s, Ten felt himself relax slightly. Taeyong’s small but strong arms wrapped around Ten’s middle, hugging him tightly as if he were trying to hold Ten together. He placed his face against Ten’s neck and whispered soft words as his fingers drew small miscellaneous shapes against Ten’s clothed body. 

When Ten had calmed down enough to speak again, he took a deep breath and leaned closer to Taeyong, seeking more warmth and comfort. 

“I couldn’t lose him… He is everything… He means everything… I couldn’t let him be one more person to leave me because I made a horrible choice I can’t take back,” Ten whispered hoarsely. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted so badly to be angry at Johnny, but looking back, Johnny really had been very obvious. From his love of Ten’s shoes to chasing Kun around the whole house when Kun refused to give him the last bloody steak. He hadn’t tried to hide it. Sure, he hadn’t come right out and said he was a werewolf, but he still hadn’t tried to hide it like Ten had. Ten never got intimate with Johnny completely bare. He had enough strength and concentration to hide the markings on his legs but not the rest of his body. He hid his candles in the closet and always snuck out when he was meeting with Azzoch. He had driven Johnny away when he was trying so hard not to drive him away. 

With a sniffle, Ten wiped his eyes and curled up against the pillow. Taeyong hugged him tighter until Ten’s door opening caught both of their attention. Ten uncovered his head, his bloodshot and tearstained eyes glinting with hope that Johnny was here to forgive him. However, when YangYang’s head peered around the corner, the hope dropped slightly. Still, Ten knew he had some making up and explaining to do with YangYang too. So, instead of disappearing back under the blankets like he wanted and like he would have after seeing the male, he lifted the blanket up and opened his arms. 

Part of Ten expected YangYang to scoff and walk away, but when YangYang immediately bolted through the door and dived onto Ten’s bed, practically headbutting himself into Ten’s chest, Ten’s arms wrapped around the male in surprise and comfort. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you last night,” he murmured against the youngers neck. 

YangYang’s arms locked themselves around Ten’s waist, squeezing with a force that Ten knew was less than human. Ten just rubbed down the males back soothingly.

“Why didn’t you tell me…” YangYang muttered and, Ten was sure he felt something wet drop onto his neck. 

He pulled YangYang’s body tighter. 

“I was afraid you’d all leave me when you learned what I was,” he muttered honestly. 

YangYang didn’t respond again, choosing instead to burrow his face in Ten’s neck. Ten stroked his hands up and down YangYang’s back when he felt the bed shift again and Taeyong’s arms recoiled from around him. 

“I’ll let you two talk,” Taeyong whispered softly, almost as though he were afraid to ruin a conversation by talking too loudly. 

Ten nodded and pulled YangYang a little tighter as Taeyong quietly made his way from the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. 

“You could have trusted me,” YangYang muttered. 

Ten sighed softly and nuzzled against the younger's face. He wasn’t used to this. Usually, when YangYang was sad or upset, he’d hide it away until night fell when he’d crawl into Ten’s or Kun’s bed to sleep. Usually Ten’s bed after Kun had gotten married and began sharing his bed with a woman. Ten would hold and comfort him, let the younger bask in the warmth and comfort before they would talk about what was bothering him. Then, YangYang was back to his usual self, being an annoying little shit with his boyfriend. This was out of character. Way out of character. And if this was how YangYang was feeling, he hated to know how his big fluffy teddy bear that would only cry at night in Ten’s arms felt. 

“I do trust you, Yangie, but I was afraid you wouldn’t trust me anymore,” he said. 

YangYang mumbled something against him. 

“Do you know what I am?” he asked. 

YangYang paused before shaking his head. 

“I’m a demonic witch. I sold my soul to the devil and took on a demonic beast as my patron.” 

YangYang didn’t even react and, at first, Ten wasn’t sure the younger had heard him. 

“I’m a werewolf. So is Johnny. So is Lucas and Jaehyun. Kun is a freaking vampire and Donghyuck is an Imp. Do you think I give a damn that you’re a demonic witch? Do you really think Johnny does?”

Ten sat, shocked for a moment. How had he been so blind he, one, didn’t know that all these people YangYang listed off were also creatures, but more than that, he had let his hurt over his family dictate his honesty with Johnny. 

Ten shifted around in the bed, jumping up slightly, startling YangYang. 

“I have to apologize!” he wailed.

“You’ll have to wait. The alpha’s went out to find the nearby pack after one of their newly turned tried to kill you last night,” YangYang said, snuggling into Ten’s pillow. 

“Alphas?” Ten asked. 

“Johnny and Jaehyun,” YangYang answered. 

“They went to what?”

YangYang sighed and let out a low groan. 

“The wolf that tried to kill you last night was a newly turned alpha that Jaehyun wounded pretty badly when he caught him. They went to talk to the pack alpha. If you had been an ordinary person, they’d have no right, but you were covered in Johnny’s scent and clearly the alpha’s mate. Attempting to kill an alpha’s mate is punishable by death,” YangYang answered lazily as if it was the most common thing in the world to talk about. 

Ten stared at the male dumbfounded, the cogs in his brain turning to fast he was surprised steam wasn’t floating from his ears as his brain tried to comprehend what YangYang was saying. 

“Alpha’s mate?” 

“That’s seriously what you’re most worried about?”

Ten shot YangYang an unamused glare that resulted in YangYang groaning to himself. 

“Jaehyun and Johnny are both alpha’s, but Johnny is the head alpha. When Jaehyun was turned, they fought, Johnny won-”

“But that doesn’t answer my question!” Ten interrupted. 

“Would you let me finish!” YangYang snapped, but the cheeky grin on his face made Ten slap him lightly. 

“Now, as I was saying,” YangYang continued, “Johnny defeated Jaehyun making him the leader of our pack. You are his mate, something that is clear to anyone that gets close enough to sniff you-”

“I don’t stink! I think someone would say something if I smelled like Johnny’s sweaty workout clothes!” Ten objected. 

YangYang fixed him with a pointed stare. 

“If you’re going to keep interrupting me, I’m not going to explain,” he threatened. 

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

YangYang grinned at the apology while Ten rolled his eyes. 

“Anyone who can smell scents on the molecular level can tell he scents you-”

Ten opened his mouth to speak but YangYang slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“This means when you two cuddle or hug, he rubs his face against your neck and top of your head. Anyone who has a stronger sense of smell can smell his scent. His natural scent is a deep pine scent. Anyone who smells it knows that you are scent marked. Any werewolf or vampires can smell it on you,” YangYang explained. “Now you may ask questions,” he said, removing his hand from Ten’s mouth. 

Ten stared at the male in shock, mouth agape. 

“So… that’s why Johnny attacked that wolf? Because he’s marked me?” Ten asked. 

“It goes deeper than that. You’re his mate,” YangYang answered. 

“So he loves me?”

YangYang groaned. 

“It’s deeper than that!”

“Then explain it! What do you mean I’m his mate?!” Ten snapped. 

“He means I’m attracted to you in a deeper way than just physically. My heart yearns for you. It has since I met you. Yes, I fell for you slowly, but a part of me always knew we would be together. A mate, to a wolf, is someone the wolf loves, the person the wolf is supposed to be with. Usually, it’s a love of another wolf, often an omega for an alpha so the omega can bare the alpha’s children, but there are some cases in which the person the wolf is mated with that is not a wolf.”

Ten didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed that his door opening or the tall figure standing in the doorway. 

YangYang rolled off the side of Ten’s bed and, just as soon as his feet hit the floor, he was moving past Johnny, giving the male a side hug on the way out. Ten watched as the male left, a sudden anxiety settling in his stomach, an anxiety that only grew as Johnny closed the door. 

Once the door was closed, Johnny’s lanky frame stood at the door for a moment too long before slowly moving closer to Ten’s bed. It felt like an eternity before his weight fell on the mattress as Johnny sat beside him. 

“I think we need to talk,” Johnny spoke. 

His voice was soft but deep and full of emotion that made Ten flinch. 

“I think we do…” he muttered, dread filling his stomach as Johnny opened his mouth. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Johnny asked. 

Ten let out a sigh before explaining his story. The truth about his past. The reason he is the way he is. His family’s reaction. Everything. And Johnny listened attentively, nodding along as Ten spoke, lips drawn into a line. And when Ten was finished, he had a tear or two dropping from his eyes, creating a salty trail down his cheek. He made no move to wipe them. Instead, Johnny moved off the bed and a tear fell faster. Maybe Johnny was leaving. Maybe he didn’t care for Ten’s reason. Maybe he didn’t care. 

Before Ten could make himself even more upset than he already was, Johnny knelt onto the floor between Ten’s slightly opened legs and brought his large hands up to cup Ten’s cheeks. He brushed away the tears gently before leaning closer and pressing a kiss against the males forehead. 

“I should have outright told you what I was too, but I didn’t. We were both wrong to hide it,” he spoke, his face still so close to Ten’s that Ten could feel his warm breath against his lips. 

Ten nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak, afraid he’d break down and begin crying harder if he spoke. 

“You are still my mate. Still my only one. And I’m not going to break that tie because of something as trivial as this. But please, you have to be honest with me. We have to be honest with each other.”

Again Ten nodded, but a few more tears spilled from his eyes. Johnny swiped them away gently, giving him a soft smile. 

“I love you,” Johnny whispered. 

Ten couldn’t hold himself together any longer. He collapsed into Johnny’s arms, Johnny’s strong embrace immediately caging him against his chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Johnny nodded and pulled Ten tighter into his embrace, crushing him against his chest. 

“And I wanna learn all about you,” Johnny’s voice whispered in his ear, making Ten shiver against him. 

“I want to learn about you too,” he replied, voice coming out weak. 

“Why don’t we start right now,” Johnny asked, voice dripping even lower, low enough that Ten’s body trembled and he found himself sliding further back onto the bed. 

Johnny pulled his shirt over his head and crawled over the smaller male, giving him a dangerous smirk as he hovered over him, leaning down to kiss him with force. 

“Let me show you everything about being an alpha,” he growled low. 

Ten nodded pliantly, taking his bottom lips between his teeth before leaning up to press a kiss to Ten’s lips hard. 

~

Outside the room, YangYang and Donghyuck sat, two shot glasses pressed against the door and wall. 

“Gross!” Donghyuck hissed, pretending to barf on the floor. 

YangYang didn’t say anything, but the way his face was drawn into one of utter shock, horror, and disgust was enough to read his thoughts, yet somehow, he nor the boy beside him could seem to tear themselves away from the door. 

“What are you two doing?” came the surprised but stern voice of a certain vampire who’d stumbled upon them. 

“Kun-ge! Ten-ge and Johnny-ge are doing the dirty!” YangYang hissed quietly. 

Kun stared at him dumbfounded by the sudden information. 

“OH MY GOD!” Donghyuck suddenly shrieked in horror. 

Kun was seconds from rushing to his side as YangYang listened closely to the glass to discern what had gotten a yelp from Donghyuck. 

“He’s going to-” Kun slapped a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth before the sun kissed boy could speak another word.

“That’s enough, if you want a show, go rent a movie or borrow one of Yuta’s adult films,” Kun hissed warningly as he took the shot glass from Donghyuck and held his hand out for YangYang’s. 

The younger boy stared at Kun before rolling his eyes and passing him the glass before getting off the floor and following Donghyuck in the direction of Yuta’s room. 

Kun groaned to himself and stared at the door shaking his head. He had half a mind to breakup the love scene from inside until the rest of the house was asleep to avoid any youngsters hearing the noise and getting any ideas, but as loud mewls from Ten and howls from Johnny echoed from the room, Kun thought better of it. There was no way he’d want to see anything even closely akin to that. 

Besides, at least they weren’t lying to each other anymore. At least they both knew the truth and loved one another for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any comments and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
